blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
T-Rex Trouble/Gallery/2
Robot Power! S4E7 Blaze and Zeg run through the jungle.png S4E7 Blaze jumps to a rock.png S4E7 Zeg jumps off a rock.png S4E7 Blaze swings across vines.png S4E7 Zeg jumping off a rock in the ground.png S4E7 Blaze jumping off a rock in the ground.png S4E7 Blaze's back boosters glowing.png S4E7 Zeg's robot feet.png S4E7 Blaze's chest lighting up.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg stop by logs.png S4E7 Stompy and Chompy jump in the air.png S4E7 Squeak jumps in the air.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak slide down a log.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak bounce around.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak get back on Blaze and Zeg.png S4E7 Zeg looks up at Stompy and Chompy.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg jump off a cliff.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg falling from a high height.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg slide.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg jump again.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg land.png S4E7 Blaze smiles at Squeak.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg's heroic jump.png The Dinosaur Ballet S4E7 Crusher hears music.png S4E7 Crusher "Is that music?".png S4E7 Pickle teaching ankylosauruses ballet.png S4E7 Pickle applauding for the ankylosauruses.png S4E7 Ankylosaurus copying Pickle's move.png S4E7 Crusher drives up to Pickle.png S4E7 Pickle "I sure am".png S4E7 Pickle "Just look".png S4E7 Ankylosauruses dancing ballet.png S4E7 Pickle invites Crusher to join in.png S4E7 Crusher "Ballet dance with a dinosaur?".png S4E7 Crusher doesn't think so.png S4E7 Crusher backs into another dinosaur.png S4E7 Dance-a-saurus revealed.png S4E7 Crusher yanked into the dance.png S4E7 Dance-a-saurus spins Crusher.png S4E7 Pickle "I see you've found the perfect partner".png S4E7 Pickle "Dance-a-saurus!".png S4E7 Crusher being spun around.png S4E7 Dance-a-saurus and Crusher spinning.png S4E7 Crusher spinning around very fast.png S4E7 Crusher in a daze.png S4E7 Pickle "Bravo!".png|Bravo! Falling fruits S4E7 Blaze and Zeg leading the baby t-rexes.png S4E7 Baby t-rexes jump on a log.png S4E7 Chompy and Stompy jump over log.png S4E7 Squeak jumps over log.png S4E7 Blaze "Which way do we go now?".png S4E7 Zeg "Baby t-rex home that way".png S4E7 Big Fruit Jungle.png S4E7 Giant fruits on trees.png|Whoa! Those fruits are huge! S4E7 Zeg "Stay close, babies".png S4E7 Where did the babies go.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg hear the baby t-rexes.png S4E7 AJ "Look!".png|Look! S4E7 Baby t-rexes enter Big Fruit Jungle.png S4E7 Baby t-rexes head for an apple tree.png S4E7 Big apple coming loose.png S4E7 Big apple falls from tree.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak oblivious.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak run from the apple.png S4E7 Big apple heading towards baby t-rexes.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg smash the apple.png S4E7 Zeg "You okay now".png S4E7 Blaze "Stay behind me and Zeg".png S4E7 Baby t-rexes follow Blaze and Zeg.png S4E7 Oranges falling from tree.png S4E7 There are three oranges.png S4E7 Now there's four.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg ready to smash.png S4E7 Blaze smashes the first orange.png S4E7 Zeg smashes the second orange.png S4E7 Blaze smashes the third orange.png S4E7 Zeg smashes the fourth orange.png S4E7 Stompy smashing the orange chunk.png S4E7 Stompy catches up with the others.png S4E7 Coconut falls from tree.png S4E7 Giant coconut rolling.png S4E7 Three giant coconuts.png S4E7 Blaze smashes the first coconut.png S4E7 Zeg smashes the second coconut.png S4E7 Blaze smashes the third coconut.png S4E7 Chompy chomps through a coconut chunk.png S4E7 Blaze "This way, baby dinosaurs".png S4E7 Pineapple falls from tree.png S4E7 Two giant pineapples.png S4E7 Now there's five.png S4E7 Preparing for five robot smashes.png S4E7 Blaze smashes the first pineapple.png S4E7 Zeg smashes the second pineapple.png S4E7 Blaze smashes the third pineapple.png S4E7 Zeg smashes the fourth pineapple.png S4E7 Blaze smashes the fifth pineapple.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg jump from a rocky cliff.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg made it.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg fist bump.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg hear baby t-rexes eating.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak eating fruit.png|"Aww. And now it snack time for babies." "They must've been hungry." S4E7 Squeak burps.png S4E7 Zeg "Excuse you".png|Excuse you, Squeak. S4E7 Blaze "Time to get you moving".png S4E7 Zeg "This way to T-Rex Rock".png S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and babies go on.png Dinosaurs Love Disco! S4E7 Pickle teaching ankylosauruses disco.png|“Get fresh! Get funky! Can you dig it?” S4E7 Crusher comes upon the disco dance.png S4E7 Pickle tipping his shades.png S4E7 Pickle "Who could've guessed it?".png S4E7 Pickle "Dinosaurs love disco!".png|“Dinosaurs love disco!” S4E7 Pickle and ankylosauruses dance disco.png|Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin’ alive! Stayin’ alive! S4E7 Pickle invites Crusher to disco dance.png S4E7 Crusher refuses to disco dance.png S4E7 Crusher reverses into Dance-a-saurus again.png S4E7 Crusher sees Dance-a-saurus behind him.png S4E7 Crusher and Dance-a-saurus dance disco.png|Night fever, night fever! S4E7 Pickle shouting disco moves.png S4E7 Dance-a-saurus sits on Crusher.png S4E7 Crusher stuck under Dance-a-saurus.png S4E7 Pickle "Dino-mite!".png|Dino-mite! To return to the T-Rex Trouble episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries